The Radiating Heatwave
In came a peculiar fellow, one for whom many dismissed as nothing more than a mere clown whose only a shinobi because he passed the exam through sheer luck and by technicality. MoRueran, the immigrant who changed his native name for the more commonly known moniker Chuutarou, was invited by a superior officer to have a friendly sparring match to evaluate first-hand what the purple-clad weirdo's fighting skill were. When the childlike fellow waddled onto the platform that was to serve as the arena, he was greeted by none other than Densetsu Uchiha, the acclaimed and well-decorated Jonin commander who was called the Great Dragon of Konoha. Mo swayed to and fro while he fiddled with his fingers right in front of his face, a sign of apprehension that the man who stood before him might have called for this match due to suspecting that he was hiding his true abilities. Not wanting to confirm his own counter-suspicions of how much Densetsu might have actually known, he gave the older ninja a silly salute before engaging his Chakra Scalpel in both hands, his first move being to go on a foolhardy charge at the opponent that was right in front of him, running headlong towards climbing an imposing mountain fraught with numerous pitfalls and dangers in the form of his more extensive battle experience and vast knowledge of techniques. No matter the result, even if this endeavor turned into a one-sided bout between a figurative infant against an adult, combat would always be Mo's Holyland. Densetsu eyed his opponent for the day cautiously, trying to commit whatever little detail he could observe to memory. Something about Chuutarou was odd, almost as though he were hiding something. Densetsu wanted to know what the boy's true power truly was, and there was no greater way to gauge it than to engage in a duel. Chuutarou stood up in front of him, and gave the salute of respect. Densetsu nodded and reciprocated, adhering to tradition by forming the seal of confrontation, the traditional shinobi salute before beginning combat. A sign of respect towards one's opponent, and the duel at hand. For almost a brief moment a breeze separated the two combatants, before Chuutarou dove straight ahead at Densetsu. The older Uchiha's eyes widened as his body entered a fighting stance, muscles tensing. He's going direct, haven't seen that too often, Densetsu thought. Upon feeling a spike of chakra emanate from Chuutarou, Densetsu instantly activated his Sharingan, keeping his eyes focused on his opponent's chakra scalpels; nasty little buggers those weapons. Densetsu would do all in his power to avoid a direct confrontation with chakra scalpels, as he had seen what they could do. Also considering that some of his allies had used them to inject viruses or even Genjutsu into their opponents via combat.Without hesitation, Densetsu seemingly vanished into thin air out of the charging Chuutarou's path, reappearing a fraction of a second later around 50 metres sideways from his original location. His fingers at the same time drew a kunai and a ball of wrapping from his weapons pouch, as with ease Densetsu tied the two tools together and flung them at the charging Chuutarou. In mid-tackle, Mo ended up tripping on some non-existent obstruction, only to do a barrel roll before getting hit with a kunai knife that then exploded into a fog of smoke. With this obstruction of visibility, Mo was moving quickly so that he could get out of what was clearly a set up for something more effective. Focusing his Chakra Enhanced Strength into his legs, Mo took a great leap forward before transitioning to a sprint, pulling out the edged weapon that planted itself in his shoulder and then making a quick swishing motion to remove his dark violet blood from it. Seeing his injury caused a very unusual change in the purple-clad oddball, as he went into what seemed like a dazed or entranced state before his hand began glowing purple with his radioactive purple chakra. This wasn't the chakra scalpels he used before, this was the Utari tehcnique Ruinous Strike that would inflict corrosive damage to anything it touched. Mo was now in his Battle Schizophrenia, causing his perception of reality now being far different than what was actually happening; a mechanism of his invented subconsciously to shield him from what would otherwise cause great psychological trauma, like a self-induced genjutsu showing him what he wanted to see rather than the actuality of situation. MoRueran once again advanced towards his enemy now that he was out of the fog-of-war and made eye contact with him, his "Playtime" only just beginning. The visual impediment exploded according to its user's will, blasting a plume of thickened grey smoke around Chuutarou. It spread quickly, enveloping its target in a veil which prevented him from observing Densetsu. But not preventing Densetsu from observing him. As his opponent leaped from the smoke, it seemed that intense vigour had enabled Chuutarou to break out before Densetsu could decently make use of the smoke bomb—but the veteran of the Leaf had one good move underway. Coinciding with the sprint that again put Chuutarou on the warpath, Densetsu's eyebrows furrowed as his Sharingan made quick note of every single muscular twitch in his opponent's body; tracking possible paths of attack, observing the flow of chakra to determine what technique may be used next. The plan was working smoothly. Densetsu's fingers formed the Clone Seal, and immediately there was another copy of the Uchiha beside him. Both the Densetsus bent low, and propelled themselves forward with a burst of chakra as the grass around them parted, submissive to his infamous speed. The clone shot straight towards Chuutarou while the other utilised the immense force generated by his speed to launch himself high into the air, somersaulting and spinning several times many feet over Chuutarou as he allowed his momentum to carry him behind his opponent. But Chuutarou would not have time to worry about this dazzling feat of acrobatic athleticism: the clone was directly in front of him now, a lone kunai in its tightly clenched left hand being driven to his already injured shoulder—utilising the Sharingan it had tracked a path which the blessed eyes deemed to be most efficient; where Chuutarou would have a harder time defending. In midair, Densetsu grinned to himself as he flicked three kunai straight towards the back of Chuutarou's calves. However, Densetsu already noted several things by using his Sharingan. His chakra system is awry, similar to how people are when they're under Genjutsu—it's as if he's fighting without even being here. Like he was already under a Genjutsu before I fought him. His movements are direct and even through the smoke, he didn't even flinch when my kunai hit him, Densetsu's thoughts raced at such pace that the battle seemed to move slowly. His blood has a violet hue, noted. He seems one minded, almost fixated on battle. Does this affect his mental coordination? Will it affect his concentration? His hand has changed form now, his chakra is visible to the naked eye. No way I want to get hit by that. But... His thoughts paused as almost in slow motion, he analysed the battle. He grinned. His plan was well in motion. But for his age, for his supposed lower rank—Chuutarou was packing a punch, and it was a punch that was honestly making Densetsu, with all his experience and intellect; nervous as hell. Completely forgetting why he was concealing his techniques, as MoRueran found himself fully absorbed in his "playtime" mentality, he pointed his right middle and index fingers at one of the two Densetsus, firing off a much smaller and weaker version of his Ruinous Spear towards the adversary in front of him while preparing to make a slashing motion with his radiation-engulfed left hand towards the one coming down from above. Taking another kunai in the exact same place on his shoulder where he was injured, the migrant shinobi gave a dopey open-mouthed grin as he began emanating more radioactive chakra, only this was throughout his entire body. Cloaked in his Invincible Foreign Lord technique, the cells in proximity of the injury were metastasizing, growing exponentially to force the knives out and close the wounds that were not only on his arm, but also the ones on the back of his legs; while enshrouded, even pain wouldn't be able to reach the boy in his battle-induced delirium. Whether or not the Densetsu who stabbed him managed to evade the small chakra beam, he would have one of his hands gripped by the purple weirdo, as Mo would be using his incredible strength to toss the one in his grasp towards the other who was in the air, though he would try to anticipate where his more skilled opponent would be through sheer animal instinct if his Ruinous Strike didn't connect. Densetsu landed on the ground, sending sand and gravel spewing in chunks as he skidded backwards from his acrobatic leap. He manoeuvred himself, dashing sideways to evade Mo's limbs, cutting off the younger shinobi's angles of attack. His weapons had buried themselves into Mo's legs, but Mo seemed to have some form of healing factor which rendered the hits that Densetsu had scored, invalid. Densetsu was relieved to an extent. The boy was starting to take too many projectiles into his flesh for the sake of it, he almost seemed to relish the pain. "A healing factor reminiscent of the Wood Release experiments eh," Densetsu muttered as he used his Sharingan to carefully monitor the left arm that had been infused with that menacing purple chakra. The clone on the other hand, exercised the job it had been created to do. Upon landing its blow to Mo, it allows his Ruinous Strike to impact it with a sickening crunch, before Mo grabbed it and hurled it towards Densetsu. In midair, the clone exploded in a cloud of smoke, signalling that it was too badly damaged already. But as Densetsu observed the battle thirst of the purple clad lad, he let out a small smirk, while combing streaks of grey hair away from his face. His clone had given him crucial insight on Mo's abilities. He had observed the damage the clone had received while in proximity and direct contact of Mo's chakra. Almost corrosive, so deadly when in close range. Taijutsu would be a suicidal option, and it seemed that Densetsu's wisest option would be to continue utilising Ninjutsu to keep Mo from landing that fatal touch. He's got some technique that corrodes opponents when they get too close, but somehow, Densetsu thought as his Sharingan eyed the cloak of chakra that encapsulated Mo. Sharingan detected chakra, so it could ascertain quickly that the same substance that wrought havoc on the bodies of opponents, actually nourished Mo and fed his regenerative abilities. That bizarre chakra signature was healing the boy. Well now we've got that little deduction. I know what his source of power stems from, but how far can he go with it? Another smirk escaped Densetsu's visage. He was playing a dangerous game here. Get careless and allow that chakra to touch him and he'd be a dead man: in Mo's battle crazed state, he wouldn't be able to exercise control. Densetsu could already deduce from his movements that his combat tactics revolved more around instinct than calculated thought. Densetsu decided to see what talent this young, unusual child was hiding behind his awkward movements and tactics. It would be dangerous but it was a necessity to him. So Densetsu decided to do seemingly the silliest thing possible. Wait for him to launch another direct attack. Densetsu straightened his stance and eyed Mo carefully. The moment his chakra signature stabilised, Densetsu would have access to Genjutsu, but his sensing technique was still active and peaked—keeping all possibilities and probabilities; no matter how small, open. MoRueran did something that usually wasn't seen in combat, he started running around in circle while his arms extended to his sides like the wings of a great bird, to which he started making raspberries with his tongue as he pretended he was flying in the air. This childlike behavior was then followed by the migrant soldier comically trip on yet another non-existent obstacle, only for Mo to hop back up a much different stance; the palm of his left hand cupped the back of his right hand, drawing them back while the young man from Mimtar adjusted the placement of his feet for a more stable foundation. Mo's purple aura exploded more violently, with much of his chakra being focused into his hands while he took aim at Densetsu. This was the true Ruinous Spear, one of the Utari people's three ultimate techniques, a massive torrent of power that was to annihilate anything that was unfortunate enough to be in its path. In preparation for his most devastating attack, MoRueran began reciting an invocation in a strange and unrecognizable language, I sit on the floor, for it is my will to do so.The seat I have taken is of the hallowed earth that sustains us all.I take perch upon this ground made sacred as a testament to my dreams.At the summit will I find my prayers answered, at the peak will I reach my zenith. And so I shall rise to see the top, for the world is MY throne. But before he could unleash his chakra blast, Mo started coughing up dark violet blood that then stained his clothing and left splotches on the grass at his feet. His hands began trembling violently while his chakra shroud immediately faded out of existence, his right hand then clutched at his chest while he tried reaching for an object in one of his coat pockets. The now panicked fellow in purple suddenly felt that his legs became like gelatin, finding that they could no longer support his weight, and caused him to collapse and crumple on the floor. Rolling out from one of Mo's many coat pockets was a bluish purple sphere the size of a tennis ball, to which the boy tried so desperately to take a hold of it like his life actually depended on it. As Mo concentrated his chakra and prepared to unleash it at Densetsu while uttering words in a foreign tongue, Densetsu gritted his teeth and drew his legs backwards. Looks like I'll have to teleport it into a different space if it's too big to dodge, he thought, as his Flying Thunder God Kunai slipped out from his sleeve into his palm. But the need never arose. Mo collapsed to a heap, and his emotions suddenly seemed to return. He fumbled for a peculiar ball, but Densetsu could see what was happening to his body. Densetsu immediately knew his hypothesis earlier had been incomplete. What helped heal the boy also apparently harmed him. Greatly. The corrosive chakra affected Mo's own body severely, almost breaking it down, and it seemed that Mo had sobered up enough from these sideeffects. He seemed fixated on the object, which he finally caught hold off. But Densetsu didn't want to risk another berserk state. Forcing his leg backwards, he entered his combat stance, before thrusting his hands forward to generate hand signs. Earth Release: Ensnaring Soil! The earth around Mo twisted and turned, as tendrils of mud tore from them, attempting to wrap themselves around the boy tightly. There would be space for him to move his arms toward himself, but no space for him to move his legs, or to get up. With his weakened legs and pain, there would be no true chance of escape from the earth itself. Simultaneously, Densetsu closed the distance between the two with one simple burst of speed. He raised his hand over the boy's head and brought it down on his forehead. Forced Suppression Seal. This would shut down the chakra flow in Mo's body and also temporarily halt any further moulding of chakra. No more chakra attacks out of nowhere. It would also put him out of the fight for a few hours, from a chakra standpoint. But suddenly, 'Densetsu' exploded into a puff of smoke. It had been a shadow clone all along. From under the ground, the real Densetsu emerged, rising out of the soil like a type of spirit. It was effortless and quick, taking less than a second. The earth had no marks or holes after he stepped out of it, such was the usefulness of the technique. Densetsu walked out and stood in front of Chuutarou, "Calm down, kid. You alright there?" He asked, visibly concerned. The touch with the Earth had happened the moment Densetsu had hurled the smoke bomb earlier. The cloud of smoke that enveloped Mo had bought Densetsu crucial seconds to create a clone, then sink into the earth behind it. When Mo came out from the obstruction, he would have seen only the clone Densetsu, which also formed a clone of its own. To maintain realism, Densetsu had the first clone even distance itself from Mo, utilising the second clone as a bait to gain knowledge of his abilities and movements, and the power of his attacks. The original Densetsu had monitored the battle through his clones, gaining experience and knowledge through them while he constantly shifted his position underground, using his clones to divert the battle away from his positions. He had intended to keep the battle that way until he had a suitable plan to utilise against Mo to shut him down in battle, but the opportunity had come early—and prematurely. Now, only the boy's safety mattered. Without having noticed that he was bound up in a blanket of solidifying mud, MoRueran was too fixated with the prized Azoth that was within his hands. As steadily has he could, he brought the medicinal food ball to his mouth and took a bite out of it, chewing it while savoring its flavor and texture before swallowing it. It was a crunchy shell coating a gummy interior, its flavor bursting with both sweetness and a citrus tang. Consuming all of it in its entirety, the boy quickly took to falling asleep while the Azoth was working its healing wonders by rejuvenating his body and actually mending any damage wrought by both his most recent injuries, and by those made as a result of his aberration. This was only temporary, however, as luminescent violet lesions were slowly reforming on Mo's torso. How long could he keep living as he was, no one but another Utari would know.